One Last Time
by Azurey Skies
Summary: They promised each other that they will stay with each other after first Great War began in 1914. Over 20 years passed and now they only have one night where they can show each other how they felt before the Second World War and the world tears them apart. PruxFem!UK (PrUK) World War 2 setting.


**Hetalia does not belong to me**

**I love this pairing so much. I am taking a little break from editing the other stories, sorry for the really long hiatus on them. **

**But yes, PrUK, World War 2. I have this little headcanon that Ludwig didn't really become the representative Germany until the end of World War 2, when West and East Germany were established as an aftermath of the war. **

**I haven't written in German in such a long time, so it's a bit wrong grammatically. sorry**

**Mein liebling: (close to) My darling**

**Bitte: please, (usually a request if I remember right)**

**I also recommend listening to "How can I not Love you" by Joy Enriquez **

* * *

"shhh" he uttered as he tried to hug the woman in front of him. His arms met punches, and shoving. "Stop" he uttered, still trying to envelope the woman in his arm. "I just want to help you" He clarified. As he tried, he met resistance, but he did notice something, the punches felt weaker, and the shoving turned into pushes. He frowned, knowing why she was losing strength. "Alice, Mein Liebling, bitte" he said.

"NO!" Alice exclaimed as she tried to break free from his hold. "I SHOULDN'T BE HERE! I SHOULD BE IN LONDON-" She was interrupted by her coughing fit. She covered her mouth with the handkerchief she held, and looked at it. She tried to hide it from Gilbert, but he probably already knew.

He couldn't help but get angry at the fact that Alice just coughed up blood. How much of that was his fault? Sure the economic downturn is a good amount of damage, but as the current representative of Germany, how much of this was his fault? At this point, Gilbert stopped trying to hug her, instead focused on supporting Alice. "I should be in my country! Helping my people, leading them into the tunnels-" she stopped when she had another coughing fit. When he heard her dry coughs, he began to worry. Sure nation's can get sick, and when they do it's normally during war and or economic recession. Gilbert wished that Alice's coughs were just her coughing out ashes, and debris that are littering her cities, but these had her coughing out blood. If she were a human, it would hint that she's doomed, with the way things look, it does look like it for Alice. He unintentionally applied pressure on her arm, which caused her jolt a bit.

Gilbert couldn't help but just rub Alice's back and held onto her. He was caught off guard when Alice's body suddenly gave, he rushed, and pulled her close to him. He carried her bridal style. He laid her down on the bed. Before leaving her, he fixed her pillows the way he knows she likes.

"You" Alice whispered. "...we shouldn't be doing this" she mumbled. He gave her a smile and kissed her forehead. He proceeded to stacked a couple more of the pillows; so that her head and torso were elevated. "Gil, please. Stop this" Alice mumbled. "We shouldn't be here..." she paused, trying to catch her breath.

"shhh" Gilbert said as he stood up. "Don't worry about what's going on out there right now" he said.

"Gil, you should be with him, remember? You said you are going to protect him no matter what" She said. He grabbed the metal bowl on the vanity and walked into the bathroom. He filled the bowl with water, and on his way out, he grabbed the hand towel. He placed the bowl onto the night stand, and grabbed the chair by it, placing it by the bed. He dipped the hand towel into the bowl, dried it a bit, and began to wipe the sweat off of Alice's forehead. He repeated it two more times before leaving the towel in the bowl. He held her hand and brought it up to his lips. While tending to Alice, he couldn't help think about Alice's words. 'We shouldn't be here' it repeated in his mind. She is right. They shouldn't be here. Together. He couldn't help but frown. He did not like this. He didn't want a war. But his brother's leader, no, their leader, wanted war. He wanted to expand the empire, even when Prussia did not want to. The man being Austrian had very little factor as to why Gilbert disliked him, it was his policies, his plans, his book. And to be honest, the 'Great War' left a bad impression on Gilbert. The war driven man was changed into a pacifist, seeing war as nothing but destruction and carnage. But he knew that Alice is right. The two avatars shouldn't be here, sharing a room, safe from all of the chaos outside. Sooner or later, Hitler will demand him to go on duty. Gilbert after all is a decorated war veteran, sure his _immortality_ contributed to it, but he is a tactician. He has proven this so many times. Therefore, it won't be long until he's needed. And what about Alice? She's a strong willed woman, who doesn't take orders from anyone, sure she may follow her Monarch's orders, emphasis on 'may'. She also had a strong sense of duty and responsibility. That's how he knew that Alice would be out in the streets during the air raids. Gilbert knew that Alice will pick up a gun and be a general, regardless of her status as a 'woman'. His attention was brought back to Alice when he heard her breath hitch.

"You're going to be allright, please relax" he pleaded and held her hand.

Throughout the procedure, he listened to Alice's breathes, paying close attention to when it hitches, when it would get weak. He held onto his cross and prayed silently. Suddenly, Alice's breath hitched, and her breathing began to speed up, she wasn't even breathing through her nose anymore. She was gasping for air. The air raids had began. She suddenly yanked her hand away from his hold, putting it right over hear. She began to claw at the fabric. Gilbert couldn't but just try and wipe off the sweat on her forehead. By this time, he was already sitting on the edge of the bed, tending to Alice. "I'm sorry" he mumbled. He heard her gasp for air.

"You...shouldn't be...with...me" she breathed out. Gilbert chuckled.

"Let me take care of you" he said. "For now, while I can, let me take care of you. For now, please let us be together, just this time, you know how wars go" he clarified.

"But he's your brother-"

"Blood of the covenant is thicker than the water in the mother's womb" He quoted. "I can't baby him forever Alice, and who is my priority is up to me" He said. He stopped when Alice began to cough. Once the coughs subsided, he looked at her in the eye. "This is not my war" he said. "This is his war" he said. He couldn't help but feel guilty saying that. He is responsible for the German Empire, he still embodies it. Infact he feels it the most. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Alice yell. She was actually yelling. This caught him off guard, she was one who usually wouldn't vocalize her pain when she's in front someone. He held her down by her shoulders, trying make sure that she stays down. She kept clawing at her chest, her breathing becoming sporadic and shallow. That's when Gilbert noticed blood on her finger tips. His eyes widened. He reached for her collar and pulled the two sides apart. He was surprised at he saw. There is a wound developing right over Alice's heart. But what shocked the Prussian more was the iron cross that was attached to a silver chain.

He remembered when he gave her that.

* * *

It was Christmas in 1914. The Christmas truce. He remembered it so well, it was a phenomenal thing, for the soldiers on both sides to suddenly get along with each other, for Christmas. He remembers finding Alice and Ludwig on the floor, laughing, the football in between them. He approached them, drawing Alice's attention.

"Would you like to play brother?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert smiled and shook his head.

"No, but a couple of them over there are looking for the football" At this Ludwig stood up and nodded.

"Allright!" he exclaimed as he ran with the football. Alice smiled and stayed on the floor.

"Aren't you cold?" Gilbert asked.

"The snow is rather peaceful" Alice said. Gilbert smiled and laid down next to her.

"It is rather relaxing" he admitted.

"You know what I heard from a child?" Alice asked

"No"

"When the snow falls, they don't make a sound. They cover the land with their masses, all falling silently, and then suddenly the world is quiet, and peaceful" Alice said with he eyes closed. At this Gilbert wrapped an arm around Alice and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Gilbert" Alice protested. "We're in uniform" she clarified.

"Then let's get out of them" He said as he kissed her. He felt Alice smile as she pushed him away.

"And what? Freeze to death?" she asked.

"They say that being naked and hugging each other is the best way to stay warm"

"Yes, because making love in front of the army will make them want to suddenly rally around the peace flag"

"You think it can do that?" Gilbert joked. "It doesn't hurt to try" he said.

"Stop" Alice suddenly said. "We should stop this Gilbert, we're at war, it would hurt both of us if we did something right now" she said. Gilbert let out a sigh, smiling when he saw the puff of water, condensing into ice in the middle of the air.

"I have a present for you" Gilbert declared. Alice looked at him. Gilbert undid his necklace and placed it around Alice's neck. Alice gasped when she felt the cold metal. She placed her hand over it.

"Your iron cross- Gilbert I can't take this!" she exclaimed. Her protest was muffled as he kissed her.

"I want you to have it" he said.

"But if I'm found with this, they'll think that I'm a spy-"

"No they won't. You're the personification for crying out loud and your Monarchs know better" he said. Alice looked at him.

"I don't have anything for you, but name something, and I'll try my best to fulfill it"

"Be careful Alice" Gilbert said. "You should be careful with your words, don't just use it like that"

"I mean it" Alice said.

"What if I said 'lose the war'?" Gilbert asked, he smiled when he saw Alice glare at him. "I do have one request" he said.

"Fight with all you've got" He said. "Also, if the Central Powers lose this war, make sure that most, if not all of the punishment is allocated to me" he said.

"But that's not fair!" Alice yelled. "You and your brother both should be punished equally-"

"It was Wilhelm II's decision, not his. Wilhelm may be the German Emperor, but he is the King of Prussia, Prussia" He emphasized.

"But-"

"Alice, if the Allies lose, would your brothers and sisters suffer the burden of the punishment?" he asked.

"No, it would be dealt onto me" she said.

"It's the same concept."Gilbert said. "Hey" he said as he looked at Alice. "I love you" he said. "I don't know when I'll be able to say it, or if I'll be able to say it at all at the end of the war, but I would rather say it now than never. 'I love you'" he repeated. At this Alice began to cry. She wrapped her arms the Prussian.

"Hey we're in uniform" Gilbert joked. All he heard was Alice sobbing.

"Ich liebe dich" Prussia said, causing Alice to hold him tighter. "Am I ever going to hear you say it?" he asked. At this, Alice kissed him.

"I love you" she whispered. "I love you, so please, promise me that you'll make it out alive at the end of this war" she said. Gilbert smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I will if you do the same" he said. After that Gilbert suffered a great deal of land loss. When he finally recovered, he couldn't see Alice. For so many reasons: He was mad. The treaty was unfair. He also couldn't handle seeing Alice with America. The brat was practically forging more connections to her, peeving the Prussian. He was so angry that he even, unintentionally hurt Alice during the visit.

* * *

"Don't mind that" He heard Alice say, snapping him back to reality. "It's been growing since the beginning of the air raid, but a little ointment can help seal it up" she said. She tried to sit up, but Gilbert held her down my the shoulders.

"No" he said. "Let me take care of you, while I can"

"But Gilbert-" Alice was interrupted when she felt Gilbert's finger on the open wound. She watched him grab something from the drawer.

"It's going to sting a little" He said. He spread the ointment on the open wound. She grabbed the bed sheets, bit her bottom lip, anything to suppress her voicing out the pain. "Let it out" he cooed as he kissed her forehead. He was surprised when he heard her sob.

"I can't" she said. He felt her grab onto his shirt. "I can't, my God Gilbert I can't handle this" she said. "I'm so scared, the last war, it hurt you, I can tell. You only were able to keep a small part of you, and now...with his speeches, you'll be blamed if you lose-"

"and you'll die if you lose" Gilbert interrupted. "Fight with all you've got Alice" he said.

"I don't want to-"

"You're going to have to, because that kid across the Atlantic is not going to help you anytime soon" He said. It was the reality. Alfred wants to stay neutral, and showed no interest in jumping in anytime soon.

"Alice, if not for you people, fight for me"

"But Gilbert-"

"No Alice" Gilbert said as he hugged her. "You need to win, get Francis out of this, guide those idiots who are young and wild" he mused. He felt her hold onto him.

"I can't" Alice repeated. "I don't want to think about it—AH" she shrieked she put her hand over her heart.

"Everything will be allright" Gilbert said as he pried her hands away from her heart. He kissed the back of her hand and then leaned in to kiss her forehead. At this, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Please, Gilbert, stop this" she whispered. "If we do this now, it'll only hurt more later" Alice pulled Gilbert closed to her, and Gilbert couldn't help but smile. He allowed Alice to pull him down towards the bed. Once he was about to be on top of her, he turned, making sure that they were facing each other. He wrapped an arms around Alice's waist He frowned at the diameter of her waist. He pulled her close to him as gently as he could. He knew that the bombing raids did not subside, and that Alice is tolerating the pain. He knew this because of her breathing patterns.

"Hey" Gilbert said as he leaned in to kiss Alice on the forehead. "May I kiss you?" he asked. He felt Alice's arms travel, until her hands were on his shoulders. She slowly looked up, until their eyes met. "May I?" he asked. At this Alice slowly hoisted herself up until her lips were on Gilbert's. He was surprised, but relaxed. When was the last time they had privacy? Intimacy? Happiness? He pulled her closer to him, being careful that her exposed wound doesn't brush on anything. He held a goan of his displeasure when Alice pulled away. Right, she needed to breath. He observed her, how her cheeks were dusted with a light blush. He leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"May I?" he asked. He made eye contact with her. "Mein liebling" he whispered. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, but she moved so he kissed her lips. God. He did not want to break this contact, but he heard her whimper. He broke the contact, finding that Alice was crying.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" she asked.

"Nein" Gilbert replied.

"Gil" Alice called. "I miss you so much" Gilbert found himself smiling. He leaned to give her a quick kiss.

"Ja, Ich auch" he replied. He watch as Alice closed her eyes. "Mein Liebling, bitte" he said. "Du musst nicht deine Augen decken, weil ich ihnen sehen möchte."

He held her hands and kissed them, He looked and made sure that Alice was looking at him. They both know that they should stop, that this contact alone will bring about emotions that they had concealed for the past two decades. But Gilbert wasn't ready to give up on Alice and he could tell that Alice had no intention of letting go of her feelings for him. He felt her squeeze his hands. He leaned in, kissing her neck and left a trail of kisses until he was by her heart. He listened to it, the pulse is weak, but it's still there.

"Gilbert" Alice mumbled. Gilbert looked up and made eye contact"Ich liebe dich" once she said this, she hugged him close to her. The Prussian was surprised by this, he couldn't help but cry. He held her close, when was the last time he heard her say that? The Christmas truce? Of course, it has to be, during the Weimar Republic, Gilbert stayed in Germany. He sent Ludwig to meetings and other important occasions. He stayed, he didn't feel secure to leave his territory. He was too weak, his body was constantly in pain and headaches plagued him. He remembers when Alice would try to visit, but what bothered him the most was his own brother.

He and Alice both knew that Ludwig began to develop feelings for Alice. That's why Alice has been distant, that's why he himself was distant. It was an unofficial agreement that they would be silent about their relationship; Gilbert in fear of what will happen to his relationship with his brother, and Alice with her extensive knowledge of Ludwig's past.

Alice on the other hand is dealing with the man on the other side of the pond. She knew her Prime Minister has plans, she knew that what he felt about her ties with the American. 'Special Relationship' he would mutter from time to time. Both she and Gilbert knew that if the American stepped in Alice would be bound by obligation to answer to his whims, and maybe even, in the most extreme case, be bound to him legally. Right now Alice is bound by unofficial cases, there are no documents that are signed, and hopefully the existence of such will never come to be. But both can't deny it, they both know that the American does have an interest of some sort with Alice. Gilbert saw this first hand when he trained the brat for the Revolutionary war.

But for this one night. Just this one night, they have a moment to themselves and their feelings. And it could be the last night. The last night that they can hold each other like this. Gilbert doesn't know if he will survive this war. Alice doesn't want to give up her freedom, but with the way things are going, "Special Relationship" will be carried out in the future. This is one of the last times where the being that has her heart is holding her, before she gives herself to the world. Aside from the tears, the two grabbed for each other, passionately kissing, not wanting to break the contact. It made them both forget about the war, the pain, and the grim look of the future. A future where they can not be together, not the way they want to be.

This is the last time for them, the last time they can be honest with each other; with every command, every statement, tear, and 'I love you'. Alice couldn't stop crying, her mind going back and forth to happiness and anguish, while Gilbert tried to keep control, making sure to not hurt the girl or push her over her limit. In the end of their passion, they laid, embracing each other. Her head on his chest, his lips touching her scalp. He could feel the iron cross that she wore on his bare torso, while she pressed her forehead on the gold cross pendant she gave him. This was the last time they were going to be like this.

Once morning came, Alice found herself alone in the room. She couldn't help but shed tears as the events of last nights flash by her mind. She stopped when she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulder. She calmed down when she felt the lips on the back of her head.

"Guten Morgen" Gilbert whispered. Alice turned to look at him, she covered herself with the blanket. He gave her a small smile. "You're in uniform" Alice mumbled, she looked away.

"I have some bad news" he said. As he planted his hands on the bed, trapping Alice between his arms. "I've been called for duty" he said with a smile. He laughs it off. "It's about time they realize that they need the awesome me to lead" he stood up, and walked towards the vanity. He fixed his medals, and uniform. He stopped when he felt someone hug him behind. He let out a sigh and allowed his hands to intertwine with the hands that clasped closed in front of his torso. "I got you tickets to go to Norway, He'll help you get back to your country" he said as he turned around. He leaned down and kissed her, he could tell that she was crying again. He pulled away and kissed her forehead. He wanted to stay like, this, as if they were human. Husband saying farewell to his significant other, promising to come back after the war. But Gilbert knew that in order for Alice to move on he's the one who will need to break off the connection, because he knew that her well-being lies with America. Not him, but Alfred. Because he knew that he was going to lose the war, and once that happens, who can take care and keep up with her? Not him, but Alfred. So he broke her hold on him and patted her head.

"Auf wiedersehen" he said as she walked to the door. He knew that she would fall. Because he knew that she didn't want this, that they could be somewhere else, living the kind of life they wanted. But reality is cruel. Cruel to the point of tearing him away from the woman who learned to accept all of his mistakes and love him. Cruel where it will throw Alice into a world full of lies and deceit that she must face alone, and hopefully learn to love again. The world was cruel enough that he didn't die at the end of war, leaving him to watch Alice from a distance. Watching as she resist every single nation who tried to get her heart.

"I don't have it" she would reply when they ask. "It's with someone else" and that's all she would tell them. But the world is cruel as it made sure that they, Alice and Gilbert will not have a single moment together.

* * *

Translations:

Ja, Ich auch: Yes, me too

Du musst nicht deine Augen decken, weil ich ihnen sehen möchte: You should not hide your eyes, because I want to see them

Auf Wiedersehen: Goodbye (but lit. translation is until we meet again)

Tell me what you think!

If you want to know why I ship this ship or how it works in my mind, pm me. :D Thank you so much for reading this!


End file.
